Eterno Requiem
by Negunkaba
Summary: El escenario Kaleido esta a punto de conocer a su mejor rival...el escenario Arcadia. Cada uno tiene a su propia estrella pero esta vez sera un encuentro diferente para Sora lleno de nuevos obstaculos, retos, una mezclade emociones, odio y amor...
1. Prólogo

**Eterno Réquiem**

**Pró****logo**

Atardecía mientras en el escenario Kaleido se oían las múltiples voces, gritos de alegría y aplausos al ver a Sora realizar una vez más el acto Angelical. Sora se sentía complacida al oír los espectadores gritar su nombre y a sus amigos sonreírle desde abajo.

Finalmente termina el acto con un suave aterrizaje de León y Sora hacia los trampolines y despidiéndose del público.

Mientras las luces se apagan y la gente se va retirando, Sora y los demás regresan a los camerinos.

--- Felicidades Sora --- dijo Mia con extravagante alegría --- Otra gran actuación. Seguro que el jefe esta mas que satisfecho porque yo si lo estoy

--- Gracias Mia --- Dijo Sora no muy animada. Ana y Mia se le quedaron viendo al igual que May, Rosseta y los demás.

--- ¿Qué sucede Sora? --- pregunto Rosseta.

--- Es que…hoy es el ultimo día que daremos la función del acto angelical…--- contesto Sora --- Después de eso desmontaremos el escenario y habrá terminado todo.

--- Sora…--- murmuro Rosseta

---…Eso no debería molestarte…--- se oyó la voz de León mientras entraba al camerino con los demás--- Le has dado al publico una obra mas que bien hecha…Y cuando una obra termina es momento de comenzar otra…por eso no debes inquietarte.

--- León-sama --- suspiro Sora recuperando su sonrisa --- Tiene razón, todavía hay mas espectáculos que dar.

--- ¡Así se habla! ¡Sora! --- grito Ana.

Ya en la noche se dio el último espectáculo y después todos se retiraron a los dormitorios. Sora fue a su cuarto a recostarse en la cama. Fool se acerco a ella.

--- Hoy dimos nuestro último show del acto angelical y el jefe nos ha dado un tiempo para descansar y luego continuar --- le comento Sora.

--- Ya veo….y que harás después de eso --- pregunto Fool.

--- No lo sé…pero León-san me dijo que no me preocupara, una vez que despeje mi mente sabré como continuar --- respondió Sora.

--- Sabes, no soy un experto pero me han dicho que la gente se relaja cuando se ducha…deberías tomar ese consejo y hacerlo---

Sora golpeo a Fool con la almohada.

--- como puede alguien darte un consejo a ti…solo eres una cosa imaginaria.

Fool puso una cara ridícula de asombro

--- ¿Co…cosa? No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no guardes ni un tantito de respeto para mi…yo…--- Fool se puso serio ---…el espíritu del escenario, yo quien te revela día a día tu destino…yo quien con un gran sacrificio te acompaño mientras te duchas…

ZAP!!! Otro almuedazo.

--- No necesito que me espíes en la bañera para sentirme bien --- dijo Sora muy enojada

--- Pues al paso que vas y con lo amargada que eres por reír con una simple bromita….no vas a tener ningún novio que te acompañe en la bañera y entonces será el momento de suplicar… --- Fool espero por una respuesta sin darse cuenta Sora ya se había puesto su pijama y se acostaba para dormir --- ¿Sora?... ¿Sora, escuchaste lo que dije?

--- ¿EH? Ah…si Fool…buenas noches --- Dijo Sora. Apago las luces y se durmió dejando a un desconcertado Fool flotando sobre ella.

Era medianoche pero dentro del escenario Kaleido la luz de la oficina de Kalos seguía prendida. El jefe de Kaleido leía un artículo de periódico que lo dejaba intrigado, de pronto tocaron a su puerta.

---- Pase --- ordeno Kalos

Al abrirse la puerta entro Sarah.

--- ¿Kalos? Sabia que estarías aquí…lo que no se es… ¿Por qué? --- dijo Sarah un poco preocupada.

--- Ah…--- fue lo único que respondió Kalos y su mirada volvió al periódico. Su rostro

Estaba serio pero mas que serio Sarah lo notaba algo tenso, cosa que la sorprendió porque nunca lo veía así solo por leer un periódico. Así que decidió animarlo.

--- Vamos…no se porque esa cara. Deberías estar feliz…Sora finalmente ha llegado a ser la estrella de Kaleido como lo habías planeado y ahora no hay escenario que pueda competir contra el tuyo….Kaleido será visto como uno de los mejores circos capaces de hacer cualquier acrobacia ---Sarah dio varios golpes y patadas al aire sintiéndose muy inspirada.

Pero Kalos no cambio su expresión. Bajo el a la mesa.

--- Te equivocas, Sarah --- dijo Kalos haciendo que Sarah se detuviera y lo viera raro.--- Por casualidad… ¿recuerdas a una chica llamada Ayume?

Sarah cruzó los brazos y comenzó a pensar hasta que las ideas y los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

--- ¿Ayume? Hm…! Ayume! Claro que la recuerdo, solía ser mi compañera de canto, hacíamos un dueto hermoso….claro que después nos separamos porque me confeso que le gustaban las chicas y quería que yo fuera su novia --- luego Sarah se quedo pensando otra vez…- Ah… ¿Por qué la mencionas?

Kalos se levanto d su asiento.

---- Me entere de que….Ayume al igual que tu dejo el canto para formar parte de un escenario parecido a Kaleido.

Sarah se sorprendió.

--- ¿En serio? Chica rara, dijo que jamás lo dejaría y que con eso me demostraría ser mas famosa que yo….ha pero quien soy yo para decidir eso. --- sonrió Sarah. Kalos miraba desde su ventana el mar.

--- Lo logro --- contesto Kalos borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Sarah. --- De acuerdo con la última noticia, el estadio Kaleido esta ahora en la mira de muchos fanáticos y reporteros….pero nada de lo que hagamos podrá igualar al escenario del que ahora Ayume es propiedad.

--- ¿Qué? ¿Ella es jefa de su propio escenario? --- dijo Sarah en sorpresa.

--- Así es…

Sarah se acerco a la mesa de Kalos para tomar el periódico que él leía. En primera plana se mencionaba el nombre: Ayume Negakino y su foto de cuerpo completo revelaba a una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro largo y lacio, piel blanca con lentes oscuros en ese momento y un taje blanco muy elegante y debajo de su foto estaban inscritas algunas letras sobre ella.

--- Ayume Negakino ha sido espectadora de varios espectáculos…. --- comenzó a leer Sarah en vos alta --- de los cuales ha dado una opinión positiva sobre ellos pero ha declarado que el escenario kaleido no es digno de recibir dicha opinión ya que la obra que ha presentando como el acto angelical no ha sido mas que una copia que el escenario Arcadia había presentando anteriormente. La originalidad es prioridad y muchos han favorecido la opinión de la Señorita Ayume por ser ella propietaria de unos de los mejores escenarios que pueda existir.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Sarah dejo el periódico en la mesa.

--- ¿El escenario Arcadia? --- murmuro Sarah para si --- no sabia que ella dueña de dicho circo. Por lo que se es uno de los mejores que se haya visto y no ha habido escenario que se le comprare. Es por eso que han cesado de competir contra el declarándose el mejor escenario del mundo. Es posible que esto sea una venganza contra nosotros…o contra mi.

--- Nada de eso --- Kalos se volvió hacia Sarah --- yo he estado en su escenario. Los movimientos, la obra, el elenco forman una pieza maestra. La única vez que fui a ver su espectáculo dejo en mi sensación de poder…de querer hacer lo mismo…

--- ¿Kalos?

--- La obra de ese entonces se llamaba "domina los cielos"… en el…los acróbatas presentaron amabas maniobras….----Sarah miro a Kalos con impaciencia --- La actuación mística y el acto angelical de una forma suave y comprometedora que solo con el hecho de verlos a ellos hacerlo te hace creer que son actos muy fáciles de lograr.

--- Entonces….supongo que Ayume se entero que llevarías a acabo el acto angelical y vino a verlo solo para decir que le copiaste…

--- No…Ayume no se presento a ninguna de las actuaciones de León y Sora…no necesitaba hacerlo, sabia que no se compararía con el acto que ella presento en su escenario --- Kalos se sentó y cruzo los brazos --- Además hoy recibí una llamada…por parte de ella. Al principio me sorprendió pero después su intención fue muy clara…me pidió que leyera la nota de su opinión en el periódico dejando en claro que esa era su respuesta hacia mi por intentar igualar el acto.

--- Vaya que sigue siendo una chica conflictiva --- dijo Sarah --- recuerdo que solía ser así cuando no la dejaban hacer algo. Le gustaba gritarle a la cara a la gente lo mal que era en todo, cantando, haciendo ejercicio, incluso comiendo goma de mascar… Era una actitud horrible…

--- Sarah…--- volteo a ver a Kalos --- Prepárate para volver a enfrentar esa actitud…porque ella misma me ha pedido que fuéramos a ver su escenario y he aceptado dicha oferta.

Sarah lo miro confuso pero igual creía entender sus intenciones.

--- ¿Entonces estas decidido? --- pregunto Sarah.

--- Así es…--- Kalos se levanto --- he decidido llevar al mejor elenco de Kaleido para enfrentar al escenario Arcadia…

Continuara……..


	2. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**Eterno Réquiem**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos **

A la mañana siguiente. En los dormitorios.

--- Sora…! SORA ¡--- se oyen primero tres toques a la puerta pero Sora se rehúsa a levantarse. Entonces entra Sarah derribando la puerta con una patada de karate.

--- ¡Sora despierta!...--- Sarah se abalanza a la cama de Sora y cae pegando en el estomago.

Esto obviamente despierta a Sora con un dolor tremendo. Luego llegan Ana y Mia.

--- Sora…como es posible que no te hayas vestido. El jefe quiere vernos en una hora--- dijo Mia aventándole ropa y empacando alguna en su maleta.

--- ¿Qué pasa? --- dijo Sora somnolienta y adolorida del golpe --- Acaso no hay mejores formas de despierta a alguien….¿Mia porque empacas mis cosas?

--- Acaso no lo sabes…Sarah nos ha despertados a todas para darnos una noticia devastadora --- dijo Mia mientras empacaba la ropa de Sora --- Kalos quiere vernos en estadio Kaleido con nuestras cosas empacadas.

--- ¿Empacadas? ¿Qué? ¿Estamos despedidas? --- dijo Sora muy temerosa.

--- Sora…--- la llamo Ana y cuando Sora volteo a verla Ana tenia puesto una nariz de payaso y una expresión de foca --- ¿Esto te hace reír?

Sora puso una cara de "no entiendo".

--- Ah…..no

Ana saco sus lágrimas y se dejo caer rendida.

--- Ana deja de hacer comedia…lo tuyo es mas para el arte --- dijo Sarah tomándole unas fotos --- Bueno Sora apresúrate a cambiarte y alcánzanos en el estadio Kaleido. Chao.

Sarah, Mia y Ana salieron llevándose la maleta de Sora y dejándola estupefacta.

--- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? --- murmuro para si Sora.

Dentro en el escenario Kaleido estaban varios del elenco reunidos y solo esperaban a una tardada Sora, ella apenas llegaba aun bostezando, mientras se iba acercando noto a los pocos que estaban reunidos. Mia, May, Sarah, Rosseta, Ana, Marion cargando a Jonathan pero se dio cuenta de que también estaban León, Yuri, el papa de Marion y el Sr. Kenneth. Y al momento de irse acercando hacia done estaba Kalos para su sorpresa junto con el se encontraban Layla y su compañera Cathy, esto lo dejo aun mas ansiosa de saber que pasaba y que hacían Layla y Cathy aquí.

--- Sora… ¿Te provoca placer hacernos esperar o que? --- le reclamo Kalos.

--- Gomen jefe, es que yo…

--- Sora…--- le callo Layla --- deja las explicaciones para después….

--- Eh si…Layla-san --- dijo Sora un poco sonrojada mientras Layla se volvía hacia Kalos.

--- Kalos, dime porque nos has reunido aquí…--- pregunto Layla.

"Eh, Layla-san tampoco sabe que hacemos aquí. Me pregunto que se traerá el jefe entre manos esta vez" pensó Sora.

Kalos pidió a todos que se acercaran.

---Se que a todos les intriga saber porque solo les he pedido solo a ustedes venir, ya que solo el Sr. Kenneth es el único que sabe la ultima noticia para esta reunió --- comenzó a explicar Kalos y el señor Kenneth se sonrío--- El acto angelical de Sora y León ha sido un buen paso para nosotros ya que ahora estamos a la vista de muchos productores para representarnos…

Hubo murmuros de alegría y felicitación hacia Sora y León.

--- Y tú que decías que lo ibas a echar a perder Sora --- le comento May.

--- Pero… ---siguió Kalos haciendo que todos callaran y lo miraran serios ---…no ha sido eficiente y la única puerta que nos ha abierto es para reencontrarnos que mas de un rival.

--- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir, jefe? --- pregunto Sora.

--- He decidió que el Escenario Kaleido no puede sobrevivir por si solo…

--- ¿Qué? --- exclamaron todos.

Layla se ha quedado boquiabierto con eso y Cathy por el otro lado se sonrió.

--- Tal parece que Kalos ya no se conforma con solo una estrella de Kaleido ahora quiere mas—comento Cathy.

--- No, nada de eso --- continuo Kalos --- Sora ahora es el mayor orgullo de Kaleido y he decidido demostrarle al mundo a una de las mejores estrellas del escenario. Sora….

--- ¿Si? --- dijo Sora.

--- Hay un mayor reto para ti fuera de este escenario, la mejor prueba que existe para brillar como la verdadera estrella de Kaleido…

--- Kalos…--- lo interrumpió Layla --- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con Sora? Debe haber una buena razón para haberme llamado e interrumpir mi espectáculo…

--- Layla, a partir de ahora serás la representante de Sora…

--- ¿Qué? --- se sorprendió Layla al igual que Sora.

"La señorita Layla como mi representante, wow" pensó Sora.

--- Desde ahora serás tu quien la dirija ya que mi ultima orden para ustedes será esta…

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la noticia.

--- He pedido que empaquen sus cosas porque a partir de hoy el escenario Kaleido ira a reunirse con uno de los mejores circos del mundo…. ¡El Escenario Arcadia!

Esto dejo boquiabierto a todos.

--- ¿El escenario…. Arcadia? --- dijo Sora

--- Nunca oí hablar de el. Como puede ser famoso a nivel mundial si nosotros no lo conocemos.--- reclamo May

--- Es posible que se haya hecho famoso mientras nosotros practicábamos para el acto angelical --- comento Rosseta.

--- No, no es así --- interrumpió Yuri --- Layla y yo ya sabíamos de su existencia desde que nos unimos al escenario Kaleido, entonces ya era conocido como uno de los escenarios que llamaría la atención de muchos. Además Layla tenia un compañero que ahora pertenece a Arcadia antes de que yo la conociera.

Sora miro a Layla preguntándose si era cierto pero Layla seguía fijando sus ojos en Kalos tratando de entender su plan.

--- Es natural que no supieran de el, --- continuo Yuri --- ya que Kalos decidió no mantener contacto con dicho escenario para que no perjudicara sus planes, o mejor aun, para no sentirse mínimo al lado de les espectáculos que Arcadia pone.

--- Hm., es una excusa tan patética --- afirmo León --- de nada sirve ignorar que hay un mejor oponente y no tratar de alcanzarlo, porque de igual modo sientes miedo, enfrentándolo o no.

Kalos escondió su enojo detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Si es cierto, el tenia miedo de enfrentarlo por temor a no poder vencerlo pero no tenia caso seguir con esa decisión, era el momento de poner a prueba su escenario y mas ahora que ha nacido la verdadera estrella de Kaleido. Ha llegado su oportunidad.

--- ¿Sarah conseguiste lo que te pedí? --- pregunto Kalos, Sarah se acerco a el sonriéndole.

--- Ha sido un tremendo favor el que me has pedido y a la última hora pero igual los conseguí.

Sarah saco de su bolsa varios boletos de avión y comenzó a repartírselos a todos.

--- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? --- pregunto Sora viendo el boleto.

--- El viaje comienza a partir de hoy. Iremos al escenario Arcadia que en estos momentos se encuentra ubicado en Londres.

--- ¿Londres? --- murmuro Layla y luego sentó sus vista en Kalos --- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto Kalos? Pensé que no te importaba si existía alguien mejor ya que siempre hay alguien mejor y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

--- Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión no es así. La jefa de Arcadia ha retado al estadio Kaleido por medio de un artículo, insultando nuestro espectáculo y hace unas horas me ha llamado para corroborar si aceptamos el reto o no tenemos nada más que mostrar.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Kalos siguió hablando.

--- Es natural que lo he aceptado ya que Kaleido cuenta con las dos mejores estrellas del momento. --- La decir esto Sora pensó que se refería a ella y León pero no era así, Kalos miraba fijamente a Layla dándole a entender que ella seria el apoyo de Sora en todo momento.

--- Entiendo --- contesto Layla --- Sora… ¿Estas lista para un nuevo oponente?

Sora miro fijamente a Layla, muy segura de si.

--- Si…--- Esto emocionaba a Sora una vez más. Ella pensó que no habría nada más que hacer después de finalizar el acto angelical pero tal parece que aun no acaba, todavía falta mucho para conseguir no solo ser una estrella de Kaleido sino una estrella para el mejor escenario que existe.

--- Bien, si todo esta listo…partamos --- Y con esto todos abandonaron Kaleido para dirigirse al aeropuerto y de ahí a Londres.

El vuelo tardaba unas horas, mientras todos platicaban sobre como seria el escenario al que irían a conocer. May y Rosseta estaban sentadas juntas. Marion con su padre y Jonathan claro. Ana con Mia. León con Yuri. Kalos con el Sr. Kenneth. Cathy con Sarah y Sora con Layla.

El vuelo dura bastante pero Sora estaba inquieta y además quería saber quien era la persona que solía ser su compañero antes de unirse a Kaleido. Tenia que deshacerse de esa duda ya.

--- Eh… ¿Layla-san? ---

Layla volteo a verla un poco distraída.

--- Quería preguntarle…sobre ese compañero suyo… ¿Quién es? --- pregunto Sora en voz baja y algo temerosa. Layla se sonrió, adoraba la timidez de Sora y su interés.

--- Ya hace muchos años que paso no tiene caso que lo sepas ahora.

--- no importa, quiero saber, ese compañero formo parte de su vida y yo quiero saber que paso… por favor--- la insistencia de Sora hizo que Layla no tuviera mas remedio que contarle.

--- Un año después de que falleciera mi madre me metí de llenos a las acrobacias para formar parte de un sueño en Kaleido, claro que un día mientras acompañaba a mi padre a su trabajo me tope con un niño que hacia malabares en las calles…

++++++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO ++++++++++++++++++++++

_Layla de niña acompañando a su papá al trabajo pero enfrente del edificio vara gente formaban un __círculo y lucían asombrados._

_--- Papá que es lo que hacen ahí --- pregunto Layla._

_--- Hm. no te preocupes, no es mas que un espectáculo callejero, he pedido que los quiten pero parecen no entender._

_Entre mas se acercaban a Layla le impacientaba ver que era y que __hacían. Se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió hacia el público._

_--- Layla…!Layla¡--- grito su padre pero su hija ya se había metido entre la multitud hasta tener la mejor visa de los malabares._

_En el centro __había un niño de cabello negro un poco largo vestido de payaso, es un decir de payaso ya que solo tenia la nariz roja y la cara pintada pero llevaba ropa andrajosa de color café claro y rota, con huaraches. Lo impresionante era que estaba sostenido de un pie en la punta de una caja de madera con la que hacia equilibrio mientras aventaba varias pelotas con la mano izquierda y las cachaba y con su otra mano hacia malabares con un listón rojo. La gente le aplaudía y lanzaba monedas a su gorro._

_La pequeña Layla se quedo viéndolo admirándolo. Por alguna razón el simple movimiento que hacia y la felicidad con que lo hacia dibujo una sonrisa en la pequeña Layla. Por unos instantes sonrió y se sentía bien, de repente para terminar su acto el niño dio un salto bastante alto y dio seis vueltas rápidas antes de caer al suelo. Le dieron aplauso e incluso Layla le aplaudió porque le gusto y pensaba saber quien era._

_Mientras la gente se disipaba Layla se acerca al niño quien recogía su gorra._

_--- Oye…_

_El niño volteo_

_--- Me gusto tu espectáculo…--- dijo Layla con una sonrisa que no había puesto antes._

_--- Gracias, me gusta que la gente opine bien de mis actos, es mi primer paso para convertirme en un acróbata de escenario._

_--- Tu también quieres pertenecer al escenario Kaleido? --- pregunto Layla muy emocionada._

_--- Pues…cualquier escenario esta bien siempre y cuando acepten mi talento--- contesto el niño con una misma sonrisa._

_--- Me llamo Layla..._

_--- ¿Layla? Ha, me gusta tu nombre, es hermoso por alguna razón que no recuerdo --- dijo el niño._

_--- Sabes mi papa me ha dejado que entrene para unirme al estadio Kaleido si quieres puedes venir a mi ca a entrenar conmigo._

_--- Eh…_

_--- ¡Layla¡ --- se oyó gritar a su padre --- ¡No vuelvas a soltarte así de mi y aléjate de ese vago!_

_--- Pero…papá…_

_--- ¡__Vamonos! --- la tomo de la mano con fuerza y se alejaron de ahí._

FIN EL RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

Sora miraba a Layla.

--- Mi padre no quería que tuviera a un compañero así, pero en ese momento era lo que necesitaba. Mi padre trabajaba todos los días y yo me quedaba sola a practicar.

--- Entonces…lo volvió a ver… ---- preguntó Sora.

--- Si, después de que mi padre se fuera a su trabajo yo le pedía a una de mis encargadas que me llevara ver el espectáculo del niño y de ahí le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa a entrenar o a jugar conmigo y cada día después de que mi papá se retiraba el venia para verme.

--- ¿Sin que su padre lo supiera? --- pregunto Sora sorprendida.

--- Si, el jamás hubiera permitida que en mi alta categoría me uniera con un chico de la calle pero eso no tenia valor par a mi en aquel momento ya que en mi profunda tristeza por la falta de atención de mi padre y el fallecimiento de mi madre, aquel chico era el único que podía dibujar una sonrisa en aquel momento.

RECUERDOS++++++++++++++++++++++++

_--- Apuesta a que puedo mantener mi equilibrio en una de estas pelotas grandes que tienes y con una sola mano --- __decía el niño burlándose._

_--- Mentira eso ni yo puedo hacerlo --- dijo Layla riendo al momento de que el niño se trepaba con una sola mano en la pelota pero la pelota se reventó y el niño cayo pegándose en la cara._

_--- Aaaaahhhh….eso duele…. ¿Por qué te ríes?_

_Layla se carcajeaba del accidente._

_--- No sabes que si te ríes mucho se te que da la cara así --- el niño tomo sus cachetes y los alargo haciendo que Layla riera mas y el sonrió también._

_--- Una carrera en bicicleta alrededor del parque --- grito Layla tomando una bicicleta y señalándole a el otra que tenia._

_--- Ha una carrera es __fácil pero a ver quien puede hacerlo mientras se para de manos_

_--- si claro, como no._

_Ambos niños tomaron las bicicletas y empezaron a pedalear con fuerza, pero al niño se le traba la bicicleta y no avanza de modo que empieza a saltar con la bicicleta para alcanzar a Layla._

_--- A puesto a que no puedes hacer esto --- dijo el niño mientras avanzaba saltando con la bici lo que a Layla le pareció simpático._

_En el cuarto de la pequeña Layla, el niño acerco una caja para hacer una obra con marionetas que en realidad eran calcetines. Layla era la espectadora._

_Saca un calcetín rojo primero._

_--- Hohoho que pase el siguiente mocoso…..digo chamaco o niño_

_Sale un calcetín azul._

_--- Hohohoho y tu¿ que quieres para navidad?_

_--- Oh santa quiero miles de dulces y la juguetería entera…_

_--- ¿Qué?...para que quieres tanto no sabes que eso es un poco egoísta, además los dulces hacen daño a la pancita._

_--- Si ya se pero mi papa dice que ya estoy en edad para que tener caries y el odia llevarme a la juguetería así que me dijo que usted me la trajera_

_--- Hohohoho….yo no estoy aquí para ser niñera de nadie – empezó a hacer que los calcetines se pelearan y la caja se cayo revelando al niño en ese momento Layla se sonrió._

++++++++++++++++++++FIN DE RECUERDOS++++++++++++++++

--- Buenos momentos de aquel momento --- suspiro Layla.

--- Pero…si dice que ambos tenían el mismo sueño como es que él no se unió al escenario Kaleido --- pregunto Sora.

Layla se quedo un momento en silencio.

--- ¿Layla-san?

--- Mi padre descubrió que practicábamos juntos, además de que entraba a la casa en su ausencia y decidió enviarlo a la correccional de menores por invasión de propiedad. --- Layla estaba seria y ya no miraba a Sora --- Yo trate de decirle que no pero él dijo que era por mi propio bien o no sobresaldría en un futuro con un vago como amigo. Después de eso me entere de que escapo de la correccional, mi padre ordeno doble vigilancia para que no volviera a entrar pero…yo tenia la esperanza de que el regresa solo que nunca mas regreso…

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Que Sora rompió unos minutos después.

--- Entonces si su padre no lo hubiera echado usted…hubiera hecho pareja con él para cualquier acto. --- dijo Sora un poco decepcionada lo cual sorprendió a Layla quien la miro con ternura.

--- El hubiera ya no existe, además hace un año que me entere de que ahora pertenecía al escenario Arcadia, si sentí que tenia ganas de verlo pero el remordimiento me acogió primero, al pensar que él sentía rencor hacia porque lo que hizo mi padre…incluso ahora siento que Kalos no debió haberme invitado.

--- Se equivoca --- comento Sora mas animada --- a veces creemos que fue nuestra culpa pero no es así, seguro que a su compañero le dará gusto verla y así aclararan muchas cosas. Siempre es bueno salir de la duda yendo a ver a las personas por uno mismo.

Layla se sonrió al oír eso, tenia razón solo hay un modo de saber que pasó y que pasará.

--- Por cierto…Layla-san --- interrumpió Sora --- no me ha dicho el nombre de su compañero.

--- Él, nunca me dijo su nombre, mas bien me pidió que yo le pudiera uno --- Layla se sonrió --- de modo que acomodamos las letras que mas nos gustaban para formar su nombre, el que ahora lleva como artista. Por supuesta el decidió que empezara con la misma letra que mi nombre.

--- Ah, si ¿Cuál es?

Layla miro hacia la ventana del avión y figuro una leve sonrisa.

--- Langsuyar…

Continuara………………


End file.
